


starry night

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of War, honestly not as sad as it sounds, sulay are yearning and in love they'll be reunited I promise, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Compared to longing, is a farewell easier?(Junmyeon will have to go away for a little while).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	starry night

Junmyeon stands alone in the middle of the hallway now. He walks aimlessly, dragging his fingers along the walls in an attempt to ground himself. It feels like he’s drifting slowly along a vast ocean, with nowhere to go. Nothing to anchor him.It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Yixing wasn’t coming. Especially not after Junmyeon had hurt him deeply with his harsh words and cold realities. And even with that acknowledgement it stings his heart of all places. In no less than ten minutes Junmyeon will be shipped off to some front somewhere in the middle of a desolate war, and the only memory he’ll be able to cling to is Yixing’s face, pain etched all over it as Junmyeon denied him again and again.

Junmyeon leans against the wall, drowning in his suffocating robes, fatigued by the never ending cycle of thoughts that won’t let him sleep peacefully at night. It’s when he closes his eyes he hears the footsteps. 

Quiet at first and then louder as they approach him, the quick steps— someone was running by the sound of it, they’re slippers slapping against the dark tile—audibly slow to a stop. 

Junmyeon opens his eyes, head still resting against the wall. Wondering if they, whoever is clearly standing a bit behind him, are going to speak. This could go two ways really, good or bad. Maybe it’s Baekhyun coming for another goodbye, Junmyeon muses as he hoists himself off the wall. Maybe it’s some other tormentor, ready to talk their head off about how Junmyeon shouldn’t even be stepping foot in the palace. 

But when he turns around, he’s met with neither. Instead, someone else stands there. Their robes are slipping off their shoulders, muscular arms evident under the silk. Their hair is also messy, sloppily pushed back with dark strands falling down, as if they were in a rush to do it. It’s almost as if they ran all the way to Junmyeon. No, Junmyeon realizes belatedly, they _did_ run towards Junmyeon. 

“I’m not late, am I?” Yixing huffs, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Yixing?” Junmyeon breathes out when he turns around, and makes eye contact with the one person he’s been longing to see. “You came?” Junmyeon, intertwines his fingers so he won’t do something stupid like reach out and straighten Yixing’s robe. Like running his fingers through his hair to fix it. 

“Of course,” Yixing replies after a beat, looking equally hesitant. He’s leaning on the tip of his feet, like a bird ready to take flight. All he has to do is extend his arms and sleeves of his robes could be the wings which Junmyeon will always admire. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

The answer must be scrawled all over Junmyeon’s face, and before he can control himself he’s walking towards him. Calm and first, and then in a surge of energy he throws himself onto Yixing, arms looping around his neck. 

The embrace is tight, comforting, and Yixing reciprocates with just as much love. His hands encircle Junmyeon’s waist tightly, like he’s scared to let go. 

The tears that prick Junmyeon’s eyes are foolish, and the way he blinks rapidly to try and hold them at bay is foolish too. There’s no use, not when Yixing has his cheek pressed to Junmyeon’s. Not when Junmyeon moves to bury his face in the crook of Yixing’s shoulders. The sob Junmyeon let’s our, strangled and heartbreaking is muffled by Yixing. 

He moves his head and they’re _so close._ Junmyeon can count the eyelashes that fan out from Yixing’s eyes, can see the way his eyes dart down and then back up to look at Junmyeon. His arms remain steady around Junmyeon’s waist, tight and _safe._

“Not here,” Yixing murmurs before Junmyeon can even say anything— because he knows him that well. His fingers curl around Junmyeon’s wrist, and he drags him towards a more secluded hallway, twists and turns pst doors until they’re hidden by a pair of heavy dark curtains and golden statues. 

Junmyeon’s back hits the wall with a soft thud, and suddenly Yixing’s intent is all too clear. And the thrumming under Junmyeon’s skin is all too audible. 

Yixing’s looking at Junmyeon like he’s reading him, like he’s a book Yixing’s read a thousand times over. With a grace only Yixing could possess, he wipes tear tracks away from Junmyeon’s face. Tilts his chin up with the featherlight touch of his index finger and leans in. 

This kiss, so filled with gentle desperation and unsaid words is soft, slow, _magical._ Something that should have been done years ago, but was pushed off and aside until it couldn’t be held back any longer. It has a warmth building up inside Junmyeon from the tips of his toes to the strands of his hair. Chaste and sweet, like a secret shared between children.

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter close as Yixing presses their lips together again, and again, like he can’t quite decide what to do. Softly, at first, patient like he’s leading Junmyeon to the shore, and then _deeper,_ tilting Junmyeon’s head just right and navigating Junmyeon through rough sea.

The easiness of Yixing’s movements (his hand tilting Junmyeons chin up, the lazy, almost teasing way his tongue licks into Junmyeon’s mouth) is so precise, so familiar, so Yixing, that Junmyeon can only melt and be washed away with the waves of fragility and longing they emit. 

Junmyeon’s hands slide up to cup Yixing’s face, hold him in place even when Yixing pulls away— his eyes dark. They move in sync, gently leaning forward to knock their foreheads together. There are words to be said here, unspoken as they keep themselves in their circle of safety. Junmyeon keeps his eyes closed, and wills them to stay like that. 

“Promise me you won’t be reckless,” Yixing says, his voice quietly imposing on the silence they've created. “Promise me that if you’re in danger,” he stops, and closes his eyes. 

“You’re going to ask me to be selfish,” Is all Junmyeon says, and he’s right. Yixing is going to ask him to forget the patients, forget the wounded, and run if he needs to. "Yixing I won't be in that kind of danger, you know I'm not going to fight." 

"But still," He's contemplating the right words to say, deliberating them on his tongue before letting them spill out. "That doesn't mean you won't be, they'll target you, you _know_ that." 

"No more than the people here do," Junmyeon holds back a wince, trying not to recollect all the indifference and harassment he's endured from childhood. The effects still lingering now.

“It’s pointless,” Yixing swallows, and even with his eyes closed he looks pained. “Because it’s not like you’ll listen anyways.” He leans forward, pressing another soft kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon easily obliges. 

“I can try to listen, at the least.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Yixing mumbles, tipping his forehead to rest on Junmyeon’s shoulder.“Because you’ll still stretch your fingers out, and cup your palms, in order to hold the burdens of the pain you want to heal.” 

“Yixing—“ 

“And your palms will grow weary, and your fingers will break, and even _then—”_ He’s close to tears, Junmyeon knows it. He can tell by the way his voice is starting to tremble, how Yixing pulls Junmyeon in tighter and wills him to stay. “You’ll be too stubborn to take care of yourself.” 

Junmyeon hums, reaching to stroke Yixing’s hair softly. “I’ll promise to do what I have to.” 

“That’s not as reassuring as you think.” 

“I’ll return to you Yixing,” Junmyeon knocks his head against the wall behind him, the hand stroking Yixing’s head stiling. “I swear it. I will.” 

“There are unwanted ways for you to return to me.” The prick of tears have gone, and in their stead is the slow simmer of quiet frustration Yixing will carry until Junmyeon returns. Junmyeon can understand why. This problem, Junmyeon going to the battlefields, could easily be solved if he accepted Yixing's help, but he won't. This is his problem, Junmyeon's own burden to carry, and when he returns he'll look those who spit at him, cursed him, made his life hell, and smile. And then, only then, would he accept Yixing's confession. 

Yixing will have to be patient.

“Lift your head for me, please?” 

Yixing does, letting Junmyeon’s shaky fingers cradle his face. Yixing twists his head to press a kiss to one palm. 

“I’ll return to you, alive.” Junmyeon says firmly, determination glimmering in his eyes. “That’s the promise you held to me, and now that’s the promise I held to you.” 

“Good,” Yixing replies, and although he still looked vexed, a fraction of worry has been lifted off his shoulders. “I’ll wait for your return, in anticipation.”

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to explain the whole backstory and reasoning but short summary: this is my friend's au to which I sprinkled sulay on :) yixing is the son of a noble/ idk some kind of cool fighter guy and junmyeon is the son of a traitor trying to right a wrong he never did
> 
> Also [to the tune of livin on a prayer— is that the song name??] woah we’re halfway there woah OH sulay in despair   
> 
> 
> if u have more questions feel free to shoot 'em my way!!


End file.
